


Испытание храбрости

by platepants



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, Teikou Era
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platepants/pseuds/platepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>бета: вайтлоу</p>
    </blockquote>





	Испытание храбрости

**Author's Note:**

> бета: вайтлоу

Жуткий и холодный страх крался по затылку, забирался под майку, тяжело ложился на плечи и сковывал все тело целиком. От него деревенели ноги, и каждый шаг давался с нечеловеческим трудом.  
  
Шарк, шарк.  
  
Темнота перед глазами все не расступалась, даже мысль о том, чтобы вытянуть руку вперед, вызывала ужас. К горлу подступала противная тошнота, во рту делалось сухо и горько.  
  
Шарк, шарк.  
  
Ледяная капля сорвалась сверху, клюнула в самую макушку, заставив пригнуться, следом шлепнулось что-то склизкое и ударило по лицу!  
  
— А-а-а-а-а!  
  
— Аоминеччи?!  
  
— А-а-а-а-а-а! Кисе, хорош орать!  
  
— Орешь тут ты один, Аоминеччи!  
  
Фух, Кисе все еще был рядом. И почему-то смеялся.  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
— Не могу, ты слишком смешной.  
  
— На площадке посмотрим, кто тут слишком смешной, — огрызнулся Аомине. — Ай! Что-то тронуло меня! Кисе! Кисе!  
  
От страха желудок словно прилип к позвоночнику. Это было ужасное, просто кошмарное место. Аомине больше никогда в жизни не станет участвовать в испытаниях храбрости, фестивалях, вообще ни в чем! Даже если на кону будет стоять пара лебронов или джорданов. Или даже две.  
  
Кисе так не думал. Он прискакал в класс Аомине, размахивая пластиковой короной от своего костюма, и, ничего не объясняя, утащил его за собой под восторженные крики поклонниц, попутно взахлеб объясняя правила, а потом взял с него слово — за мороженое, конечно, — что вечером Аомине его не подведет и придет.  
  
Мороженое было серьезным аргументом. Серьезнее, чем нотации Сацуки, которая пинками заставляла Аомине работать на этом дурацком фестивале. Как и в прошлом году, сначала им повесь всего лишь один плакат, потом десять, не успеваешь опомниться, как у тебя в руках уже метла или стопка Очень Важных Бумаг школьного совета.  
  
Когда Кисе пообещал, что подменит его на остаток дня, упрямство и лень Аомине дали трещину. Он даже не дослушал, сказал «ага, да-да, в девять приду» и улетел на нагретую солнцем крышу, где вытянулся во весь рост и, наконец, уснул, как мечтал весь день. С Кисе неплохо иметь дело. Он будто всегда знал, что нужно Аомине.  
  
С Кисе ужасно иметь дело! Ведь Аомине и не думал, что к испытанию подготовятся так основательно. Заброшенное здание, такое старое, будто вот-вот рассыплется в труху, скрипучий пол, непонятные шорохи... Аомине бы не удивился, встреть они не ребят в простынях, а настоящих духов; он был уверен, в таких местах они точно водились!  
  
Даже когда он познакомился с Тэцу, ему не было так страшно! Хотя и тогда он изрядно испугался.  
  
Судьба у него такая, что ли, таскаться с Кисе по дурацким конкурсам для парочек? Еще на пороге Аомине не понравился пробежавший по толпе шепоток. Выигравшая пара никогда не расстанется и будет самой счастливой! Да они обещают это на каждом фестивале, придумали бы уже что-нибудь новенькое. Например, выигравший парень встретит девчонку с четвертым размером груди. А лучше пятым.  
  
— Эй, Кисе, почему ты решил потащить с собой именно меня? При такой куче желающих, — сказал Аомине, вспомнив гудящий рой девчонок у входа, воевавших за внимание Кисе. Чем они ему не нравились?  
  
— С ними я не хочу, — ответил Кисе. Аомине его не видел, но, судя по тону, был уверен, что щеки у него сейчас надуты как у джунгарского хомяка.  
  
Аомине хотел раскрыть рот, но вдруг что-то негромко зашуршало. Точно зашуршало, слева от него!  
  
— Ты слышал шорох?..  
  
— Не бойся, Аоминеччи, — Кисе был до противного спокоен и, Аомине показалось, весел? — Не было там никакого шороха.  
  
— Да я точно слышал!  
  
А вдруг это дух, который звенит только у него в ушах и его может слышать только сам Аомине? А вдруг…  
  
— Ай! — Кисе обо что-то споткнулся и Аомине врезался ему в спину.  
  
Коридору не было конца и края, вытяни руку в сторону — наткнешься на дощатую стену или вляпаешься во что-нибудь мокрое и склизкое.  
  
Ветер завывал, где-то вдалеке с гулким звуком капала вода. Кап, кап. Половицы прогибались под их весом, заунывно поскрипывая под ногами. Воздух был спертым, в нос лез запах пыли и заброшенности. Здесь вообще есть окна? Куда они идут?  
  
Аомине чувствовал, как весь покрывается гусиной кожей. Для душной и жаркой ночи в этом здании было до ужаса холодно.  
  
Вдруг что-то цепко ухватило его за шиворот. Аомине дернулся, сжал кулак и ударил с разворота, что было сил, и промахнулся. Он не бежал стометровку, но грудь будто что-то сжимало и дышать было до жути тяжело. Только Кисе шел рядом и веселился, придурок, хотя то и дело подпрыгивал, когда на него что-нибудь падало сверху.  
  
Впереди темноту разрезала узкая полоска лунного света. Когда по ней быстро пробежала чья-то тень и тут же исчезла, колючий страх тяжелым комом опустился в желудок, и Аомине не выдержал.  
  
Он нерешительно пощупал перед собой темноту. Раз, два. Спина Кисе, ниже ребра, локоть…  
  
— Аоминеччи, что ты делаешь…  
  
Рука у Кисе оказалась очень теплой, даже горячей, и задышалось вдруг гораздо спокойнее. Даже полоска света впереди показалась шире обычного, и перестали чудиться шорохи.  
  
— У тебя ледяные руки. Тебе так страшно? — Кисе осторожно свернул налево и потянул его вверх, на лестницу.  
  
— Ничего мне не страшно!  
  
На первой ступеньке Аомине споткнулся, нерешительно нащупал ногой вторую, а на третьей лежало что-то мягкое! Аомине подпрыгнул, как ошпаренный кот, и чуть не свалился вниз, но Кисе его удержал.  
  
— Фу, я вляпался во что-то липкое! — жалобно протянул Кисе, отряхивая руку. Перила были вымазаны чем-то противным, и Аомине специально держался от них подальше.  
  
— Я больше никогда никуда с тобой не пойду!  
  
— Не бойся, я тебя проведу!  
  
— Я и не боюсь!  
  
— Но ты только что кричал как девчонка, — хмыкнул Кисе, и в темноте Аомине нащупал его бок, чтобы пнуть.  
  
— Ауч!  
  
Аомине шел и клял себя, что всегда как дурак велся на просьбы Кисе. Но его энтузиазм был так заразителен, и даже Сацуки иногда дулась, что Кисе может расшевелить Аомине, а она его — нет. Теперь Аомине решил, больше никогда! Он будет делать домашку, будет вешать плакаты, убирать за собой, он будет слушаться маму и Сацуки!  
  
— Аоминеччи, ты больно сжимаешь мою руку, — сказал Кисе, и Аомине ослабил хватку, но совсем ненадолго. Когда справа на них что-то выскочило и скрылось в дверном проеме, Аомине полностью обнял руку Кисе, будто это была его спасительная соломинка, уткнулся лбом ему в спину и двинулся за ним на полусогнутых, не отставая ни на шаг.  
  
Только сейчас он заметил, что рука Кисе мелко дрожит. И голос — тоже. Неужели Кисе храбрился и боялся показаться Аомине трусом? А как же себя вел сам Аомине?.. Кисе до потери сознания боялся червяков, а сейчас, в кромешной темноте, вляпываясь во всякую гадость, шел первым и вел. Чего ему это стоило? Пока Аомине обдумывал рухнувшее на него озарение и боролся с накрывшим непривычным чувством стыда, страх немного отступил.  
  
Тем временем Кисе с упорством тянул его вперед. Орал, ему вторил Аомине, но все равно тянул его дальше. Когда рука выскальзывала из вспотевшей ладони, Кисе перехватывал ее так цепко, будто от этого зависели их жизни.  
  
— Странно, что мы с тобой снова в паре, а остальные мальчики с девочками, — сказал Кисе. Было слышно, как он изо всех сил старается совладать с собой, но голос все еще подрагивал.  
  
— Это ты меня сюда притащил.  
  
— Я просто хочу главный приз!  
  
— Поэтому иди вперед. Молча.  
  
— Хотя сейчас, — Кисе плотнее обхватил его руку, — мы, правда, как парочка.  
  
— Кисе!  
  
Кисе, козел, будто знал, что Аомине не выпустит его руку. И не выпустил.  
C рукой в руке было спокойнее и надежнее, а вот Кисе — дурак.  
  
Спустя несколько мгновений рука Кисе сжалась крепче, он, спотыкаясь, с двойным усердием потащил Аомине за собой, будто углядел что-то спасительное. Аомине, ежась и боясь, что ему снова что-то упадет на голову или за шиворот, вгляделся вперед — их жуткому путешествию, кажется скоро наступит конец. Но пусть до этого самого конца Кисе все-таки идет первым.  
  


* * *

  
— Ваза?  
  
Аомине упер руки в бока и с растерянностью смотрел на Кисе, рассеянно вертящего в руках фарфоровую вазу. Желтый свет от уличного фонаря падал, отражаясь, на ее гладкие блестящие бока. Дурацкая ваза, ее не съешь и на ноги не натянешь, а тягу к прекрасному у Кисе Аомине не припоминал.  
  
— Кисе, нафига тебе эта ваза?  
  
Даже вспоминать не хотелось, сколько страданий и мук пришлось пережить ради этой склянки. За мороженое они оба могли продать душу, и Аомине был уверен, что никто из них не стал бы искать приключений ради такого приза. Только сдвинутые на любви парочки верили во всякую ерунду, и девчонки тащили своих парней, чтобы потом гордо считать, что они в школе самые счастливые и это у них навсегда.  
  
Но в этот раз выиграли они с Кисе. Дурацкую вазу и прозвище сладкой парочки. Вон они, всё не расходятся по домам и шепчутся про них, Аомине все слышит. Но ему было все равно, пусть треплются.   
  
Он вздохнул полной грудью. На улице было хорошо, на улице можно было дышать.  
  
— Давно хотел такую, — коротко бросил Кисе, продолжая вертеть приз в руках, не поднимая взгляда. Кончики его ушей, за которые были заправлены отросшие волосы, почему-то покраснели.  
  
— Да она же ужасная, — Аомине склонил голову набок, совсем не понимая, что Кисе в ней нашел. А главное, зачем было столько трудов, если такую вазу можно купить в любой лавке на Асакусе.  
  
— А мне нравится, — следом за ушами начали краснеть его щеки, Кисе запинался, описывая ее сомнительные достоинства, и все еще не поднимал взгляда. Что с ним происходит?  
  
— Не верю.  
  
— Ну и не верь! — неожиданно выпалил Кисе, весь красный, как рак.  
  
Все-таки иногда Аомине совсем его не понимал.


End file.
